wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Toad (PT)
click 2 reed kinda revamping possibly base code by ns heyo this is my sona, please don't use him or steal his design ;-; toad | male | night/sea/mud | gamer "i dont have no social cues” -joji appearance toad is an unsurprisingly strange dragon, and would definitely catch your eye— probably in a bad way— when you see him zooming around on his skateboard. he is verrrrrrry short, usually about half the size of other dragon's you'd see. he looks like a stick because he has the usain bolt of metabolisms. he is mostly a dark grayish brown color, with flimsy, thin scales. he has a line of a dark, almost black brown color, along his back and near his claws. his underbelly is a lighter shade, with little orange glowing scales along each plate. toad's horns are the same shade of orange, with lighter constellation patterns along them, and a single matte black band near (but not at) the base of his right horn. his teeth are orange as well and have the same patterns, and his lower canines grew into long tusks, like reverse walrus tusks. he has a few glowing spots on his legs that kinda look like round triangles. his eyes are neon blue and appear to glow in the dark, and he doesn't have any pupils. there is a little glowing orange band around each of his eyes and a few more glowing scales around them. toad's tail is short and flat, like a beavers'. he sometimes wears round glasses when he doesn’t have his contacts, which makes him look like a huge nerd. they’re like two miles thick and are super trippy for dragons who don’t have his crazy broken eyeballs. toad doesn't have wings, for whatever reason. he was hatched, and just didn't have wings. lots of dragons think that's weird, but he doesn't care. he's a toad. personality toad is just... weird. he can barely express his real emotions without memes references. it is physically impossible for him to get actually angry, he just is... disappointed. he's super loud and annoying if you are trying to get anything done. he hates working or doing anything other than basic bodily functions with a burning passion. he frequents words like "rekt" and "kid" in conversation and acts like he's really cool even though he's just complete garbage, a polished turd. also, he talks in lowercase. dunno how he does it. he has his methods, im sure, but... it's werid stuff. abilities he can sneeze sparks, and hold his breath for an above average amount of time. he used to be quite less pathetic, however. toad was born an animus until another animus enchanted him to only be able to conjure various jello products from thin air for the rest of his life. it was quite tragic. the only good part about this, however, is that he can now summon massive tsunamis of jello at his enemies. i’d say that’s not too bad. history toad loves the beach. and the ocean. and everything. when he was little, he lived in a small, seaside town in the bay of a thousand scales, and he loved it a lot. he made lots of friends there, whom he now has forgotten. toad sometimes wishes he could go back there, it was so pretty. when his little brother, walrus, was born, they moved up to the mountains in the center of pyrrhia, near the sky kingdom. they lived there for a little bit, collecting cool rocks and hiking and whatnot, until the moved to the flat lands between the mud kingdom and the rain kingdom. it's quaint and pretty there. he's made lots of friends there and really hopes he doesn't have to leave again. change is a big thing in his life, but all he wants to do is go somewhere and stay there. he's sick of loosing friends. at least he has internet friends. :P and during all of this time, the total amount of schools toad has been to adds up to five. five schools. yeah... quotes because this is ''necessary and that last one is a vine i know but it's just his brand ''"brave words for someone within crusading distance." //watching bethesda e3 2019// '' "is that doom battle royale?"'' "you ever just b e a n s?" "viva la pluto" "yeah, i know im microscopic" "kek" "i regretti the spaghetti" "g a t o r a d e" "you may be verified on twitter, but are you verified in the eyes of god?" relationships these are all answered in toad's perspective, like he was real memes "my one and only true love, memes." ur mom ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) lucina "i haven't really ever talked to her, but i know she's kind and a lot of people know her. friend's friends, ya know?" deirdre "i know deirdre! she's pretty cool. she's an animus, right? that sure is a step up from my sparky sneezes and jello summoning." hackberry "she's an acquaintance. i've seen hackberry around, and she's pretty cool. and very green. and she likes bananas? i've never had one." pizza "pizza is... pizza. and that's a fact." trivia *toad is pt's epic dragonsona. *he is sad *toad recently got a redesign and he used to look way worse *toad and pt are both geminis which means craziness overload *’90s mUSIC *is a ball of stress badly shaped into a dragon *radiates awkwardness and smells like pudding *toad can often be found with his pet toad. yes, toad adopted a toad. it’s name is kermit, despite not being a frog. *toad adopted a toad because his doggo, scampi, recently passed. *i’m debating whether or not this should be a joke page *probably a caffeine addict because of pepsi *is a skateboarder *toad wishes he was tall enough to play basket ball art toadredesign.png|by pt toad pixel.png|by pt is toad really that short- YES.png toad.png|toad's old design by pt (DONT remind me of this why did i even add it here) the masterpiece.png|me now that i finished toad's page 4DDE8DB6-83BB-4668-9A05-415F8911B3B2.jpeg|y e s Category:Dragonsonas Category:Males Category:MudWings Category:SeaWings Category:NightWings Category:Content (PastramiTsunamii) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:Dragonets